


Together Like Always:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [41]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e15 Ho'Opio 'Ia E Ka Noho Ali'I A Ka Ua (Made Prisoner by the Reign of the Rain), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e15 Ho'Opio 'Ia E Ka Noho Ali'I A Ka Ua (Made Prisoner by the Reign of the Rain), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, & Adam checks on Danny, After the hurricane came through, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Together Like Always:

*Summary: Steve, & Adam checks on Danny, After the hurricane came through, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was great that there was no further damage to the islands , due to the hurricane. Commander Steve McGarrett, & Officer Adam Noshimuri were going to check on their husband, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & made sure that he is okay, while the hurricane happened. 

 

Meanwhile, Danny made sure that the leaks were fixed up, & things were perfect once again. “Hey, It looks like you made it through all right”, The Blond said with a smile, as he spotted them. He checked them over for injuries.

 

Danny asked when he saw the minor injuries on his face, & they were taken care of. The Two Men filled them in, The Blond hugged them tightly, & growled, “No more favors for awhile”, as they stood there for a couple of minutes, & then broke the hug.

 

“That’s for sure, I mean, This case almost got Steve killed, & we could’ve died too”, The Handsome Asian said in total agreement. Steve couldn’t disagree with that, or wanted to.

 

“We always had come through the challenges, Together like always”, The Hunky Brunette said, as they were going into the dining room, Danny said, “Come on, I got breakfast ready for you”, He kissed them both sweetly on the lips. 

 

“You are the best, Danno, Thank you”, The Former Seal said, as he kissed him, & Adam said, “Yes, This is incredible”, as he agreed with the Five-O Commander. they checked out the spread, The Couple talked about pleasant things, as they had breakfast together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
